My Pieces Broken
by TheCutiePie325
Summary: Bella is abused by her father daily. Her mother does nothing to stop him, and adds to the hurt. She suffers in pain alone and is broken. Until a new family moves into town. Can one green-eyed stranger put her back together? All Human, Canon Pairings. R&R


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction story that I have done in a really long time so I'm a little rusty at this. So bear with me and I promise that it will get better with time. **

**I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to stephanie meyer blahhh blahhh blahh but the plot is all mineee!**

**Read and Review!**

_And baby everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_Ill be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely girl_

_Cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

I ran over to the radio as fast as I could to shut that shit off. God could that song get any more fairy tale? No way in hell could a guy ever love me that way, let alone my parents loving me like that. Al I am is a burden on my parents, and they show me that every day of my life. Bella Swan, the girl whose parents get off on beating the shit out of me. Oh yeah, that's me, the off spring of the lovely Charles Swan and Renee Swan. God, just the best parents you could ever ask for! And pigs can fly.

Well let's start from the beginning of my pathetic little life. Ever since I was 4 years old, my parents developed a knack for blaming all of their shit on me, which I don't completely blame them for. Let's just say that I'm not the perfect gorgeous child that they were hoping for. Again, not my fault since they were the ones that procreated me. But they found some twisted way to make it my fault.

The sun was shining through the very small window in my room, lighting up my desk and bed. I closed my eyes to let the sun invade my mind and body, and begin to relax me before I would have to face reality. Sometimes I just wish that I could run away and find a family to love me, if that were ever possible. But knowing that my father is the chief of police, I would get caught and probably be beaten near death. Sick twisted bastard that man was.

I decided it was best to get up and get ready for school, hoping I could escape this house unharmed if I got my things together quick enough. I'm kind of glad that school is starting today, because now I wouldn't have to be cooped up in this hellhole any longer. Not that I would have anyone to talk to at school, but the escape itself was nice and it would keep me safe for about eight hours of the day. Junior year here I come and I'm so excited! Sike.

It was now or never to get ready for my plan to get out of the house early. I ran as quickly and quietly to my closet as I could. My arms and legs were bruised across every inch of them, so I knew that jeans and a long sleeve shirt was a necessity. I threw on light wash skinny jeans and a oversized black long sleeve sweater. I did a quick look in the mirror, glad that my dad, if you can even call him that, decided to leave my face alone for back to school. I tiptoed to my bathroom where I brushed my teeth and put on a light amount of mascara. I knew if my dad noticed that I was wearing any unnecessary make-up that I would really get it, so I put on one coat. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to control my waves, but giving up as soon as I realized that my hair is going to do whatever it wants.

I walked back into my room and looked at my clock next to my bed. The green lights blared a time of 7:10. I knew I would have five minutes to get out of the house before my dad would wake up and get ready for work. I grabbed my backpack off the side of my bed and traveled down the stairs, attempting to make as little noise as possible. When I finally made my way down the stairs without a commotion, I let out a relieved sigh and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and a blue Gatorade out of the fridge and put it in my bag. I grabbed my gladiators from the front porch and slipped them on. I could hear my dad start to wake up, so I grabbed my keys and dashed out the back door as fast as I could.

Once I made it to my car, I nearly broke down from how close that was to my dad getting me before school. I think that was his favorite time to use me as a personal punching bag. I made a habit of getting out of the house before he would wake up, but I was afraid he would start to wake up earlier to beat me before I had to leave. I sighed and stuck my key in the ignition of my rusty truck and roared it to life. I cringed at the sound it would make, but peeled out quickly anyways. I made my way down the road and once I got about a mile from my house, I pulled over to eat my breakfast.

I looked out my window while chewing on part of the granola. I watched as the cars passed by me, normal people with normal lives. Teens with loving parents, people chatting with friends, and just being happy. I would give anything to have that in my life. I would kill to get rid of the sad excuses of parents that I have and just live my life. I would always long for a normal childhood and not to be so deeply scarred both emotionally and physically. I watched as people would talk to the other people in the car and start to laugh, and look so carefree. I didn't realize it until the tears were pouring down my face that I had begun to cry. I furiously wiped away the tears and took deep breaths to calm myself and stop the sobs racking in my body. _Only 2 more years in this hell hole, and then you're free._ That was the only thought that kept me going everyday.

I finished the rest of my breakfast and shoved the garbage into my backpack to throw away once I got to school. I revved up the engine in my truck and made my way towards the school. This place was my escape, and I couldn't wait until I was in there. I didn't give a fuck about any of the kids or any of their petty high school problems, but I would deal with it ten times over than stay home. This was my safe haven, and even getting close to the building, I felt the safety and security that it gave me.

I quickly found a spot to park and once I was parked, I took out my schedule. I had to groan at the first class that I saw. Gym. _Great, just the way that I want to start off my day_. Let's just say that my coordination in my entire body was lacking. I shoved my schedule back into my backpack, and I figured that I could look at it after gym class.

I made my way through the busy hallways, filled with kids hugging their friends, jocks talking about the upcoming football game, and girls talking about having sleepovers next week. I wish I could be apart of something, anything, like what these kids have; just a normal life, with friends, boys, and loving, but sometimes overprotective, parents. I kept walking until I reached the end of the hallway and made my way down the stairs to the field house. I went straight for the locker rooms, and I knew I would have to use my uniform from last year since I had no money. I threw my backpack into the nearest open locker and took out my gym clothes. I looked around and realized that other girls were in the locker room, so I went into one of the bathroom stalls to change.

I peeled myself out of the jeans and sweater I was wearing and put on the sweatpants and the sweatshirt that I had for gym. I hoped that I didn't get too hot in these clothes, because I wouldn't be able to take off any of the layers without exposing my battered body. _Fuck Charlie and Renee, I hope they both burn in hell. _I put the rest of my stuff into the gym locker, and made my way to the field house. It was all down hill from there.

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

Once I got out of that hell hole people like to call gym, I just went through the motions of the day. English was my second hour, and we didn't really do much. Just talked about how we will start to read a new book tomorrow and how it'll be at a fast pace. I heard all the kids groan and I just chuckled, knowing I'd have plenty of time to finish it, having no social life and all. Next was Trig, which we just got homework for the night, which wasn't too bad. I had History after that, and that was a bore. After my first classes I made my way to the cafeteria and sat at a table by myself, as usual. I kept my head down and stabbed my fork into my mashed potatoes.

Kids began to file into the cafeteria, taking every open table, but staying a good distance away from mine, not wanting to be associated with a loser like me. I ate my lunch in silence, wondering if anyone would try and be my friend this year. Highly doubtful, but I still wished someone would try. About halfway through lunch I saw a girl I didn't recognize make her way into the cafeteria. She was a gorgeous petite girl with long brown hair, and even though her hair was long, she reminded me of a pixie. We made eye contact and I looked away. I heard footsteps and then heard them stop in front of my table. I looked up to see the same girl looking down at me with a beautiful friendly smile.

"Hi! My name's Alice Cullen and I'm new here. Mind if I join you for lunch?" she asked sweetly. I stared at her dumbfounded, not understanding why someone who looked like her was talking to someone like me. I realized I was being rude and I nodded my head.

"I'm Bella Swan," I stated quietly

"Nice to meet you Bella. That's a really pretty name," she complimented before she pulled out her lunch. She seemed like a really nice girl, but I realized if she was new, she didn't know how much of a loser I was. She would end up never talking to me again after this, so I just decided to go with the flow.

"So, you're new here? Where are you from?" I asked with a little more confidence than before.

"My family and I are from Minnesota. We moved here at the end of the summer because my dad got a good job out here," she smiled.

"Oh, that's cool. What does he do?" I asked, getting a little more curious.

"He's the head surgeon of the Forks hospital not too far from here. The surgeon before him retired, so he was made the offer and we all moved here!" She said enthusiastically.

"So where is the rest of your family?" I asked

"They're just getting lunch and then they will join us, if that's alright with you?" She asked, hoping I'd say yes.

I felt a bit of nervousness creep up on me. I don't know how I would react if one of them accidentally saw one of my bruises on my body, but I realized that Alice was the first person that I could ever remember who was being nice to me, so I decided that I would be extra careful.

"Yeah, sure that's fine with me," I smiled, hoping she wouldn't see the nervousness on my face. She smiled back to me and I knew she didn't see it.

We chatted a little longer about the school and what classes we had. I actually started to feel like I had a friend, the only friend I've ever had. Alice was a sweet girl and seemed genuine in everything she was talking about. I saw two guys start to make their way to our table and the uneasiness crept back into my body. I'd never talked to a boy before since Charlie would beat the shit out of me if he ever saw me talking to one without a damn good reason. I tried to push the feeling away as they approached our table.

"Hey sis! Who's this?" A guy asked who was huge. He looked to be about 6'3'' and built like a linebacker. His muscles was a bit scary to look at, and even though I tried to stop the thought invading my mind, I couldn't help but think if I made him mad how much it would hurt for him to beat me.

"Bella are you alright?" someone asked. I turned to see Alice looking at me with concern in her eyes. I shook off the nerves and smiled at her with as much fake happiness as I could.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just zoned out for a sec. What did you say?"

"I just said that this big goof over here is Emmett. He looks all buff but don't worry, he's just a big teddy bear," Alice mocked as Emmett showed her a look of fake hurt.

"Alice! I can't believe you'd say such a thing! I am as manly as they come," he said as he flexed his arms in the most ridiculous manner that I had to giggle. Alice was laughing hysterically at her brother and the guy standing next to Emmett was rolling his eyes with a crooked grin on his face.

"Hey Emmett, I'm Bella," I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He grasped my and gently pulled me in for a huge hug. I cringed as he hugged around my body, feeling the pain of the beating I took the night before. Tears sprang in my eyes as he put me down.

"Are you okay?" The guy standing next to Emmett asked with his voice full of concern. I just nodded and avoided eye contact so I could compose myself.

"What the hell Em? You don't even know your own strength," Alice scolded as she slapped him in the back of the head/

"OW! I didn't mean to! Sorry Bella," he apologized while he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine, no harm done," I whispered with a weak smile. I turned to introduce myself to the other guy when I saw him. He was possibly the most handsome man that I had ever seen in my 16 years of life on this earth. He had messy redish brownish hair, more of a bronze color. His face was masculine and defined with perfect cheekbones, and he had the most amazing green eyes. I was speechless and I froze, not able to know what to do next.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry about this big oaf over here," he said as he nudged Emmett, "he can be a little much at times," he smiled.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed in offence. I cringed at the loudness of his voice, but covered it up with a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Be- Bella," I stuttered like a fool in response to the gorgeous human being in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he smiled a heart-stopping smile and I completely melted under his gaze. I'd never felt anything like this before towards any guy. I didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. Somehow a miracle happened and the bell rang. I was so happy to escape from these friendly people, because I didn't know what to do next.

"Well I can't wait to talk to you more Bella! I can tell we'll all be such great friends!" Alice cheered as she gave me a gentle hug. She and Emmett waved their goodbyes to me and left together to their next classes. I turned to Edward and waved to him and dashed out of the cafeteria.

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I left the room. I didn't know how to act around Edward because I've never had to talk to guys before. He would never like me the way that I was beginning to like me. I doubt he would even want to be my friend, seeing as he was only talking to me because of his sister.

I made my way to Chemistry with my thoughts of Edward Cullen. I walked into the classroom and went over to the only available desk. I sat down and took out my notebook and a pen for the class. I started to label my notebook when I heard someone walk into the room. I sighed, knowing that the person was going to be stuck with me for the rest of the semester. I looked up to meet my new lab partner when I was shocked at the green eyes staring back at me as he made his way over to me.

Edward Cullen was going to be my lab partner.

**So what did ya think? Good, bad, awful, okay, amazing? Leave a review and give me some feedback! I kinda have an idea of where the story is going but it might change along the way so bare with me here! Leave some love!**


End file.
